


Puppies Everwhere

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: A Home For Wayward Mind-Wiped Assassins [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Bucky Barnes, Adorable Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Loves Puppies, Clint Adored Puppies, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Has Issues, Falling In Love, Good Issues, M/M, Puppies, Romantic Fluff, Up all night to get Bucky, Who Doesn't Like Puppies?, maybe? - Freeform, puppies everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: “A dog kennel?” Bucky raised a brow to the building, staring at it for a long moment before glancing to his side, at the smirking archer staring back at him. He looked almost smug, but he wasn’t too sure as to the why. It was an animal shelter...“Not just any dog kennel, Terminator,” he hated that damn nickname. He figured out what the reference was from recently, thanks to Stark. “THE dog kennel,”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvaKelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/gifts).



> You have no idea how long I've wanted to write something like this and I really hope this makes your day Ava :) I thoroughly enjoyed writing this for you :)

**Inspired by this image**

“A dog kennel?” Bucky raised a brow to the building, staring at it for a long moment before glancing to his side, at the smirking archer staring back at him. He looked almost smug, but he wasn’t too sure as to the _why_. It was an animal shelter...

“Not just any dog kennel, Terminator,” he hated that damn nickname. He figured out what the reference was from recently, thanks to Stark. “ _THE_ dog kennel,” again, he wasn’t sure. What was that supposed to mean? There were so many kennels all over New York, what made this one special? And to Barton, of all people.

“I don’t get it,” the soldier shrugged in his thick coat, still watching him with an unreadable expression, still flat and stoic as ever.

“For the love of-,” the archer sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Look… I come here all the time, especially during shitty days ‘cause they let me come in to play with the puppies,” ah. He recalled Barton babbling on about a dog he owned, a Retriever-Lab named Lucky. He talked about him a lot, about the loss of one eye and that he basically adopted him. He loved the dog with every bit of his being and he could tell that just by how he talked, his posture, the life in his eyes and the beaming smile he tended to have a majority of the time.

“You look like the puppy guy,” Bucky felt the tug at the corner of his face as he turned away and stared back up at the building. He still wasn’t a hundred percent sure, but the archer was excited about it, and about him joining in with all this, so he may as well give whatever he was in for a try.

“You tryin’ to say I’m adorable, Barnes?” Bucky side-eyed him, letting the smirk pass his features fast before he composed himself and started a casual stride forward into the building. “Barnes?” he ignored him.

“C’mon,” he reached for the handle and opened the door, passing the threshold and leaving it go as the archer followed quickly after him.

“Bucky!” the soldier continued to ignore the surprised and firm call of his name as he headed straight for the desk, stopping abruptly at it and feeling Barton nearly run into him, his hand having pressed against his back to avoid the ‘ _run in_ ’.

“Ahh, Mr. Barton! Here for the puppy-piles again?” Puppy-piles. He could imagine it already and he let out an unnoticed huff, a corner of his lips curving for a moment before he hid it and turned, now facing both the archer and desk-lady.

“Yes I am, and he’s joining me this time,” Barton gestured to him, a trademark, laid-back smile on his face as he leaned on the desk with crossed arms.

“More love for the puppies,” she beamed a smile his way, her eyes bright and wide as he left her place behind the tabletop and stepped out from behind the register. “Right this way,” she stepped around one of the aisles.(I know that’s the right spelling. I hate it. What the fuck is _Aisles_ )

“You’re gonna love this,” Barton did the equivalent of a fangirl fangirling. That was the only way he could describe it as they followed after the woman to the other end of the store, far up in the back where cages and open boxes with little reptiles and rabbits started showing up. There were double doors at the back, a sign above them reading “Cuddly Corner” and a brightly coloured sentence reading “ _Open Puppy Kennel”_ below the title.

Bucky followed the two in through the double doors, letting them close behind him. There was another door ahead of them, a little to the left with a wide window to the right. He made his way over, pocketing his hands before reaching it and then stared into the brightly coloured room, a rainbow of bold reds, blues, yellows, greens, purples and more. There were toys spread out everywhere, high pitched barking and yelping and yipping resonating and erupting as he was seen through the glass. The puppies instantly crowded his area in the window, excitedly jumping over each other to get closer.

“C’mon, Barnes,” Bucky turned his gaze to the archer, who was grinning at him from the door. It was still closed, so the puppies didn’t run out.

He took a quick glance at the animals through the window, a smile curving at the corner of his lips from the hidden warmth he was feeling in his chest. He stepped back and headed over to the door, gradually taking his jacket off along the way, having saw that Barton had taken his off and hung it up. He hooked his on the wall beside the archers and stepped over to the man, watching his grin grow.

“Ready for puppy storm?” he laughed, his hand holding onto the handle of the door. Bucky just scoffed, turning to stare at the door. And it happened fast. Barton opened the door and they both stepped in quickly, the archer closing it behind them and he was instantly surrounded by a mass of furry little creatures. They climbed over each other, paws padding at his legs to get up. They were barking and yipping and he could feel the smile on his face, mall, but genuine.

He carefully crouched, resting a knee on the foam puzzle-piece flooring, and three, maybe four puppies tried climbing from there, yipping louder. Their tails were like fans, quick in waving back and forth from excitement. Bucky reached his hands down carefully, stroking over the puppies and letting them nip and attack his palms and finger with happiness and even more excitement, jumping at him more now that he was giving them attention.

He let his smile show, getting wider before turning to see that Barton was on his side, being covered in the little furry creatures. He was in hysterics, turning this way and that way on the floor as they crowded further. Bucky chuckled and shifted carefully until he was sitting on his rear, the puppies finding it easier to climb him. He dropped onto his metal elbow, leaving his flesh hand free to play and rub at the little animals, moving them and helping them along as they climbed all over him and nipped at him. His hair was being tugged at from behind, the band in his hair coming loose and letting it flow and he dropped back further, feeling the tongues on his face and neck. He was actually laughing.

Bucky turned his head away, his hand coming up to cover himself, to guard for a moment, the yipping getting louder. He opened his eyes to see the archer staring at him, laughing himself and then a puppy landed on his face, licking insistently.

The soldier looked up in time to have one drop on his own face, a furry chest covering his nose and eyes.

“Havin’ fun there, Barnes?” Bucky reached a hand up and carefully lifted the puppy from his face to look over at the other man. He was genuinely grinning at him and he returned it before looking up at the little animal. A black Labrador puppy. It was weird, but he wanted one, this one. The Lab Pup.

“Yeah,” he smiled, turning to look at the archer again. “We can adopt one, right?”

“Yeah, man. Adoptable puppies, all of ‘em,” Bucky felt the heat in his chest, letting it spread and he had a split-second thought. He got up on his fours, carefully turning to get up and then crawl over to the archer, reaching an arm over him for a positionally awkward hug.

“Thank you,”

“No problem, Terminator,”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this, I really hope ya'll enjoyed it as much as I did :) I'm definitely going to write more on them :)


End file.
